


六百奥

by nioueyes



Series: Black Comedy 黑色喜剧 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Comedy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioueyes/pseuds/nioueyes
Summary: 和亲友的一个原创小说企划。杀手系列。
Series: Black Comedy 黑色喜剧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877860





	六百奥

“就是这个人？” 六百奥叼着烟，嘴巴和鼻孔“噗噗噗”地向手机屏幕吐着烟雾。

屏幕上显示着一张男人的照片，二十几岁上下的模样，随处可见的相貌和穿着。

眼前的委托人是一位年轻女性，精致的妆容掩盖了因睡眠不足发青的眼袋，手指不自觉的扯着衣角，“是的，看着有些普通……”

六百奥呼出一口烟，不满地打断道：“干这种事的男人一般都长的普通，你以为我接过几单了？我就确认一下，你说没问题，那今天就先付600元定金，美元，”她强调了一下，“三天后我确认没问题了就下手，然后你再打600元的尾款，美元。”

年轻女性从包里拿出一个信封放到桌上。

六百奥夹着烟的那只手拿起信封，抽出6张绿色纸币验了验，顺手一折放进裤袋，“验货要什么，手还是耳朵？”

年轻女性将裙子捏的更皱了，吞吞吐吐地说：“我不知道他手和耳朵长什么样的……”

“我开玩笑的，专业人士不爱干这些，又不是连环杀人的愉快犯。”六百奥咧开嘴，“看三天后新闻就行了。”

委托人走后，六百奥订了披萨和咖啡的外卖，开始乔装打扮。

30分钟后，解决掉了一半的披萨，六百奥带上鸭舌帽，拎上原封不动的咖啡外卖下楼。

这年头伪装成外卖员也不容易。大手外卖服务公司的制服都是统一的，颜色还特别鲜明，不容易和其他公司混淆。要搞一件制服不难，麻烦的是同个公司的外卖员遇到了总得唠嗑几句，要是以往也能混的过去，现在都实行分区和刷码，一刷就知道你是不是负责送这个区。要想伪装成外卖员就得花钱请黑客把编码也搞定了，大大的增加了成本。六百奥很怀念过去都是商家自己店员送外卖的年代，那个时候每天点两家外卖，一份自己吃，一份当道具，一个月下来都不会重复。外卖员可以算得上杀手最喜欢的马甲。

这个习惯留到现在，外卖员依旧是她最喜欢的装扮之一。

好在并不是所有员工都热爱自己的制服，当你拎着食物敲门说自己是送外卖的，也没有人会计较有没有制服。除了制服，服务行业的人员的面容可以是模糊的，是顾客不需要注意的部分，而最后都会归纳成点评上的几颗星。

总而言之，最顺手的道具依旧没变，六百奥开着她的破旧小绵羊拐过几个胡同后进入了大道。

男人住的高级住宅区不让小绵羊开进去，咖啡成为了蹲点时的饮料，六百奥在树荫底下看着进进出出的豪车。

夜晚，男人驱车前往酒吧街。

六百奥想了想，躲进厕所翻出背包里的连衣裙，按照片里的年轻女人的样子重新化妆起来。

从夜店回来已经是凌晨。

六百奥打开电子邮箱看到了情报贩子发过来的调查报告。

现代人把什么东西都放到网上，只要知道一个帐号，就能牵出一连串其它帐号，进而把一个人所有的信息都调查的一干二净。

这种程度的调查随便谁都可以做到，交给情报贩子也不过是生意上的来往，相当于珊瑚和小鱼的互相供养。更何况专业的确实快，整理出来的内容清晰有条理。

发过来的是关于若干年前一起凶杀案的所有信息，除了司法机关的裁判文书这类官方的资料，还有事件曝光到判决结果出来后一阵子的舆论，知情者的吐露等等非官方的信息。

六百奥每次都怀疑情报贩子只是在网上找了几个比较靠谱的懒人包拼凑一下诓她的钱，这么大量的网友评论真是花一周都看不完，更别说整理成数据了。

文件夹的最下面有一个标注了“赠品”的文件。大概是心血来潮给老顾客的福利，六百奥打开一看，眼睛一亮，心说这东西才对得起情报贩子应有的技术含量。

文件里是男人的社交帐号仅自己可见的内容。

最新的一条是1个小时前。

内容是：见到鬼了，干！

第三天的夜晚，顶着刚洗过湿淋淋的头发，六百奥开始写报告邮件。

内容很简单，经跟踪观察，该男子符合条件，明日下手。

p.s. 溺死还是砸死？溺死比较痛苦，砸死比较好看。

匿名邮箱点击发送。

不知道过了几个小时，电脑音响传出“叮咚”一声提示音。

六百奥睡眼惺忪地打开一看，邮件回复写着“随便哪一种，我只想让他体会到xx死前的痛苦”

六百奥心想：就算你不说那男的也会死的很drama，毕竟这是我的服务特色。但客户总得提个方案吧，就像拍僵尸片是追求氛围惊悚呢，还是视觉上血浆爆裂的效果？每个人都会有自己的偏好，所以僵尸片都很少有高分。仅仅是看僵尸片就可以看出人的变态点都不尽相同。

但她也习惯了。找她做事的客人一般都不追求细节，只求一个终结。所以她也有应对方案A到Z，如果方案太少，就会容易被警察归纳成有风格的serial killer，也就是会被盯上。

也不能按照ABC顺序执行，理由同上。

干杀手这一行总要有一方注意细节，不然就容易翻车。

在随机字母生成器的帮助下，一个男人被决定了未来的死法。

第四天的晚间新闻播报着：

一男子因高空坠落电脑砸中头部当场死亡。

据目击者言，该男子受到撞击前神色慌张地跑出大楼，看起来像是遭遇到了什么令他感到害怕的东西，从他连滚带爬还滑到后吓得站不起来这一点也可以判断。

据另一位目击者言，当时砸中他的电脑屏幕还诡异地闪了几下，显示出一位年轻女性的画面。

本台记者对这起事故感到十分好奇，于是调查了死者身份，出于意料的得到了十分惊人的内幕。

死者男性为几年前年前一起街头杀人案的凶手，杀害了当时与他交往的女朋友，手段残忍至极，当时在社交网络上引起一阵子激烈的声讨。法院因证据不足，且该男子声称患有精神疾病，所以仅仅判了5年有期徒刑。死者家属不满判决几处奔走然而法院维持原判，无法接受这一切的女孩父母抑郁而终。这一事件在很长一段时间内被广泛地讨论，但一两年后渐渐在人们的视线中淡出。死者男性在出狱后过着普通人的生活。

记者向目击者提供了当年被杀害女性的照片并得到确认。

难道是这位女性在天之灵不愿安息，终于显灵向他复仇吗？最后电脑为何从高空掉落的原因无从得知，死因被归结为意外。恶有恶报，只是时候未到，电视台的主持人这样总结道。

电视机前的年轻女性面无表情地按掉画面，半晌，失声痛哭。

六百奥在当晚收到了剩下的600美元。

後日談

天阴的像是快要下雨的样子。得益于郁郁葱葱的绿化，墓地里的空气湿润而清新。

年轻女子面容疲倦，双眼可以看到浮肿和血丝，唯有眼神一扫往日阴翳，闪着光。

她站在一块墓地前，石青色的十字架下躺着她的挚友和挚友的双亲。

“你不要害怕，因為我与你同在；不要惊慌，因為我是你的神。我必坚固你，我必帮助你；我必用我公义的右手扶持你。【注释】”

“恶魔已经下地狱。你们可以安心了。”

她放下一束蓝色风信子，转身离去。

世间对那起电脑坠落事故的讨论已经转往幽灵女友复仇怪谈的方向。

真是有够无聊的。六百奥数着她的小名片。

事件的相关者终于可以过上普通的日子，一切罪恶由它应有的方式消散。

而她，只是拿钱干活的死神代理。将来也会下地狱。

门铃响起，六百奥丢下名片开门收外卖。

一束阳光投影在名片的文字上，

杀手 六百奥

业务范围：暴力罪犯（要求：一量刑不当者，一无悔改者，一以上两条除外须商谈）

价格：定金600美元（含调查费），执行费用600美元（未符合要求者，定金退还一半）

工作期限：一周，不接受加急服务

联系邮箱：600dollar@hitman.org

fin

【注释】出自《以赛亚书41:10》


End file.
